Le Beau Père
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: [WIP-HIATUS] La guerre. Un mort. Une famille brisée. Un nourrisson. Que faire lorsque l'on n'a plus rien ? Que faire lorsqu'on l'on doit s'occuper seule d'un jeune Gauvain ? Une rencontre. Un homme "généreux". L'évolution d'un enfant jusqu'à l'âge adulte.
1. Prologue

**Le beau-père**

**Prologue**

* * *

La guerre faisait rage. Un soldat étendu sur le sol agonisait. Un chevalier. Un époux. Un père de famille. La main sur la blessure ensanglantée, il repensait à sa femme et à son fils. Sa femme, de nature si craintive et fragile, elle s'appelait Anna. Dès qu'il partait en guerre, elle le suppliait de renoncer même si il serait pris pour un déserteur. Cette fois-ci, elle lui présentait l'enfant. N'était-ce pas une bonne raison de rester auprès des êtres qu'il aimait ? L'honneur et la fierté lui dictaient de se ruer sur le champ de bataille, ce qu'il fit. Son fils, âgé de quelques mois, un nourrisson curieux, bruyant et joueur, il se nommait Gauvain, un beau bébé, déjà très fort. Il serait sûrement chevalier, comme son père. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du mourant.

Bientôt, les images s'arrêtèrent de défiler dans son esprit. Un vent glacé l'enrobait. Un vent de mort. Son souffle faiblissait. Il ne respirait plus. La dernière chose qu'il vit était les corps inertes de ses camarades et ennemis embués par les larmes de remords qui perlaient au creux de ses yeux. Il se noyait dans son sang, ce sang si rouge qui l'enveloppait. Il était mort. Son ultime pensée allait vers sa famille : qu'allaient-ils faire sans lui, sans l'homme de la maison ? Il n'y avait jamais songé, car trop fier, il ne pensait jamais perdre cette bataille. Mort.

Son corps pourrirait le temps que les autres chevaliers de l'armée de Carléon restituent les cadavres des morts au combat. Des hommes annonceraient la mauvaise nouvelle au proche des victimes. Celles-ci se morfondraient jusqu'à hurler de douleur. Ils brûleraient les cadavres pour libérer les âmes. Et là, ces morts trouveraient le repos.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on lui annonça le triste événement, elle ne fit que nier. Elle ne le croyait pas. Pour elle, son époux reviendrait comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, la laisser seule avec l'enfant. Il y avait bien les domestiques, mais avec quoi les paierait-elle ? Elle en deviendrait folle. Peut être tuerait-elle le nourrisson ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?

Les hommes portaient sur la charrette le corps sans vie du chevalier. Ils la menèrent en cette direction, et lui montrèrent la tête défraîchie du mort. Quelques tâches de sang séchées se remarquaient. Non, il était bien mort. Non. L'enfant dans ses mains, elle manqua de le faire tomber à terre, elle le confia à une domestique. Elle s'appuya contre la charrette, détourna son regard du cadavre. Elle reprenait son souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile. La jeune veuve éplorée rendit son repas ainsi que sa bile. Les hommes s'éloignèrent d'elle pour éviter de salir leurs vêtements. Ils se saisirent du corps et tentèrent de le déposer. La femme refusa catégoriquement, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Ils réinstallèrent le cadavre dans la charrette et partirent sans un mot, telle une faucheuse.

Elle explosa d'une rage et pénétra dans la bâtisse, détruisant les souvenirs de son époux. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ordonna à tous ses serviteurs de partir et de la laisser seule avec l'enfant. De l'espace. De l'espace pour respirer, Anna avait le sang chaud, elle suait malgré le froid. Le bébé pleurait, elle le réconforta un instant puis vit dans les yeux innocents de son fils le reflet de son défunt mari. Elle le laissa là dans son petit berceau. Les cris de l'enfant se firent de plus en plus imposants, elle cria d'une traite « Assez ! » et le petit s'arrêta, jetant des regards d'incompréhension. Il était mort.

**À suivre**

**...**

* * *

Chapitre 1, presque fini. Je voudrai connaître votre avis ^^ (constructif si possible). J'ai trouvé assez intéressant de développer le passé des chevaliers, j'en ai écrit une sur Perceval, peut-être la publierai-je un jour...


	2. Chapitre I : Le commencement

**Le beau-père**

**Chapitre I**

**Argent, argent et encore argent**

* * *

L'automne était passé. Le petit Gauvain fêtait sa première année dans ce monde. Loth était mort mais Anna avait survécu. Elle avait souffert, mais elle avait survécu. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas, bientôt elle devrait payer des taxes pour sa propriété et ses parcelles agricoles. La jeune femme payait déjà assez pour ses taxes d'habitation et ses serviteurs lui coûtaient très cher, trop cher. Elle s'endettait auprès de ses amis, de sa famille, d'inconnus.

Un jour, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Ses proches lui tourneraient le dos, et on la menacerait pour qu'elle paye son dû. Jamais, on ne la verrait dans cette situation, se disait-elle. Ô grand jamais ! Elle du donc se séparer de quelques hommes de main et de valets. Quant à ses parcelles de terre, elle vendrait  
quelques hectares pour subvenir au besoin de son fils et d'elle.

Carléon envoyait quelques fois ses hommes pour lui rappeler son devoir. La vie était rude. Elle fut obligé une fois de congédier la plupart de ses domestiques. Seule la nourrice continua son travail sans bourse à délier. Elle aimait tellement ce petit Gauvain. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Ce petit cœur si mignon.

La situation empirait en plein hiver. La veuve se décida d'aller quémander de l'aide devant le roi même, Carléon. Ainsi, elle se mit en route. Il lui faudrait un jour à cheval pour arriver au château. Elle partit dès l'aube sans oublier d'embrasser son fils et de confier son domaine à des amis proches.

Parcourant les plaines, elle ne pensait qu'à son humble situation. Le soir arriva, elle loua une chambre dans une auberge. Elle n'avait de quoi payer alors dès la rosée du matin, elle fuit. Elle fuit comme une voleuse.

Bientôt, elle arriva au château. Un château de pierres plus anciennes les unes que les autres qui se supportaient depuis des décennies. Un château perdu au milieu des landes. Pénétrant nonchalamment dans la forteresse, elle passa l'antichambre, se fondit dans les allées désertes où se pressaient les gardes. Maintenant, elle se tenait devant la salle du trône. Les gardes l'empêchèrent de passer sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un vieil ami du défunt qui la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle plongea dans une longue révérence et le chevalier l'annonça.

«** Dame Anna, épouse du chevalier Loth, requiert une audience devant le roi Carléon** »

Le Roi ainsi que son conseil se tournèrent vers la jeune veuve. Le monarque lui fit signe de se relever. Et ils commencèrent les banalités. À croire que ce roi faisait tout pour éviter les quémandes de la jeunette. Elle entreprit :

« **Sir, je ne suis point venu pour vous parler de mes humeurs. Le veuvage ne me sied point. Je ne sais où trouver les fonds pour mes dus. Mon fils et moi vivons dans de vétustes conditions. Je vous en prie, sir,**_ supplia-t-elle,_** faites un geste pour nous venir en aide.**

Les autres s'émurent de sa triste condition, et des souffles de compassion retentissaient.

-**Je ne vous demande guère de me plaindre mais de nous aider, mon fils et moi.**

La cour resta silencieuse.

-**Je me rappelle que vous possédiez un vaste domaine agricole,** _s'enquit le Roi._

-**C'est exact, mais j'ai vendu une grande partie de ces terres,** _répondit la femme._

Encore ce silence. Décidément, le Roi était pingre. Sûrement à cause de cette guerre, même si il l'avait remporté. La guerre coûtait cher et l'après encore plus. Le souverain restait silencieux tandis que le conseil murmurait.

-**J'enverrai des hommes dans la semaine afin qu'ils vous portent un message,** _fit le souverain d'un air froid et ennuyé._

Il leva une main, faisant signe à la jeune femme de partir.

-**Je vous en suis reconnaissante, votre Majesté,** _lança-t-elle en s'agenouillant de nouveau_ »

Ainsi, elle se dirigea vers la sortie escortée par l'homme qui lui avait accordé l'entrée. Un vieil ami de Loth. Curieux ! Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, un dénommé Willibert. Malgré sa bedaine naissante et sa calvitie avancée, c'était un bel homme sans compter son nez difforme d'où quelques poils s'échappaient, sa peau grasse et ses dents jaunes. De lui se dégageait une forte odeur d'ail et de choux. Quelques cheveux grisonnants, une respiration saccadée, prouvant que les années avaient eues raison de lui. Outre cela, il aurait était parfait. Enfin, parfait pour une aveugle. Exactement, un bel homme.

Le physique ne faisait pas tout, il s'était montré très aimable et courtois avec elle. Il l'avait défendu devant les gardes qui tentaient de la faire sortir. Soudain, il vacilla au sol, un genou à terre. Elle crut le voir tomber de douleur car elle l'entendit respirer difficilement. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il lui proposa :

« **Épousez-moi, dame Anna,**_ supplia-t-il presque en se saisissant brutalement des mains de l'intéressée._

Elle regarda intensément les yeux de son vis-à-vis et perçut une insistance incontrôlée dans ce regard affectueux, semblant s'assombrir chaque seconde.

-**Nous ne nous connaissons guère, je ne le peux. Et puis... et puis je suis veuve,** _rétorqua la dernière._

-**Vous êtes trop jeune pour rester veuve éternellement. Je vous en conjure,**_ l'assaillit-il tout en continuant à caresser la main de « l'aimée » de ses mains gantées._

-**Vous ne m'êtes point familier. Nous ne pouvons faire une chose par...**

-**Je pourrai subvenir à vos besoins. Je serai prêt à assumer l'éducation de votre enfant. Je... Je ferai tout, si vous m'épouser.** »

Elle fut interpellée par les dernières paroles prononcées. Il la payait pour sa liberté. Elle lui offrait son amour, son corps, ses possessions, son fils, elle. Tout ça contre un bien-être seulement matériel. C'était bien trop bas pour accepter. Elle n'était pas à vendre. Ça n'était pas un vulgaire bout de viande que l'on marchandait sur les étals du marché.

Il n'avait pas fait preuve de tact, il s'en rendit compte bien trop tard. Elle ôta sa main des griffes acerbes de son interlocuteur et s'en alla avec un visible dédain.

Cette nuit là, Anna se dirigea vers une forteresse en ruine devenue auberge. Elle s'y installa pendant la nuit. Elle ne réussit à s'endormir, songeant à la requête de Willibert, ce chevalier inconnu. Le matin, ce fut la même aventure, elle n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire. Maline, elle s'apprêtait à se faufiler par derrière mais l'aubergiste la repéra et la malmena jusque dans la bâtisse pour régler les comptes. Quelle honte ! Une femme de son rang. C'était si petit de la voir dans cette situation. Il la questionna un instant puis réclama la somme. Elle pleurait tant il était brusque avec elle. Il frappait en tout point : les chaises, les tables, le mur, la porte, le sol, les vitraux, ce qui fit bien évidemment un raffut épouvantable. On entendait des hurlements de stupeur et d'exaspération. Puis d'une chambre, jaillit un homme au gabarit familier. Il lança :

«** Dites-donc, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite des jolies dames.**

-**Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous ? C'est une voleuse ! Elle a essayé de s'enfuir sans payer.**

La jeune femme toujours effondrée ne daigna lever la tête afin d'apercevoir cet homme.

-**Vous mentez !**

-**Mais non, puisque je l'ai surprise, le regard coupable, fuyant les autres, sortir par cette porte, là, juste ici !** _Fit l'aubergiste d'une voix qui se voulait imposante._

-**Passons, je réglerai sa note !**

Soudainement, Anna releva la tête et découvrit Willibert. Elle sécha ses larmes et une ombre joua à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-**Sir,** fit-elle apaisée,** je ne vous permet pas. Ce n'est en aucun cas votre affaire. Je vous remercie de votre extrême bonté, mais je ne peux accepter une telle charité.**

-**Mais encore... Qu'allez-vous faire sinon ?** _Imposa l'homme bon, tandis que l'aubergiste secouait la tête, en parfait accord avec la proposition du chevalier._ **Je ne vous demande rien en retour.**

Mensonge qu'était cela ! Si elle acceptait, elle serait ,d'une quelconque manière, forcée à l'épouser ou du moins, elle lui serait redevable, ce dont elle avait horreur.

-**Tant qu'on me paye, je suis d'accord**, _entreprit l'hôte._

Elle repensa à la demande. C'était donc si facile ? Si facile de la payer ? Si facile de vivre ? Si facile d'arriver à ses fins ? C'était si facile, exactement.

Anna plongea dans une longue méditation, observant le sol, abaissant la tête, en se frottant le bras et en gesticulant de tous sens.

-**Décidément, je le refuse !** _Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton certain._ **Je ne pourrai pas vous le rembourser, vous le savez bien.**

Il avait déjà donné la somme à l'autre homme.

-**C'est trop tard,** _lança le chevalier d'un air narquois._ »

Furieuse, elle sortit de l'auberge. Son sauveur, essayant de la rattraper.

«**Attendez ! Vous devriez me remercier après ce que je viens de faire pour vous !**

La veuve déglutit.

-**Je ne vous ai strictement rien demander ! J'imagine que maintenant que vous m'avez payé, je vous appartient. Je dois sans doute vous laisser entrer dans ma vie et dans mon lit. Et bien, vous avez tort ! Je ne ferai rien de tout cela.**

Il serra très fortement le poing et de son autre main, il la retint par le bras, puis inséra ses ongles dans la peau à présent meurtrie.

-**Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !** _Se débattit-elle._

Il l'acculait contre un mur couvert de lierre. Puis, ce goujat colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant des baisers, descendit jusqu'à son cou, humecta la peau. Il mordit son oreille, s'y attarda un long instant, tout en caressant une courbe. Elle le frappait en vain. Ainsi, la jeune mère donna un grand coup de genoux en direction de l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Un cri de fureur retentit.

-**Tenez !** _Cria-t-il tout en lui balançant une bourse pleine de sous à ses pieds._

Elle arrêta de se débattre. Un fracas. Elle le gifla d'une force, le faisant perdre son équilibre. Puis se détachant de son agresseur, elle vociféra :

-**Je ne suis pas une putain ! On ne me marchande pas ! Pour qui me prenait vous ? **_S'enquit-elle tout en s'éloignant._** Une de ses filles de joie qu'il faut couvrir d'or pour mieux la mettre dans son lit et obtenir toutes les gâteries que vous souhaitez ? Détrompez-vous ! Même avec tout l'or du monde, vous n'aurez rien de moi.** »

En fuyant, elle s'était saisi de l'aumônière puis s'en était allé avec son cheval. Lui, se frottant la joue, affichait un sourire vicieux. Ce regard ténébreux et ce sourire diabolique... Absolument terrifiant. Elle galopa ainsi pendant toute la journée, trouva un logement décent, et cette fois-ci déboursa quelques pièces de la bourse volée.

Enfin ! Se disait la jeune mère. La bourse pleine et le message de Carléon étaient des cadeaux de Dieu. Enfin soulagée de ses corvées, de son devoir, elle serait tranquille pendant un moment, un long moment.

Ainsi, elle retourna dans son domaine, où elle retrouva son fils. On lui appris qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas en son absence et réclamé la présence de sa mère. Émue, elle pensait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre correctement avec son fils.

La semaine était à présent écoulée cependant, la nécessiteuse n'avait toujours reçu un quelconque message des hommes du Roi. En fait, si. La veille, des soldats étaient venus lui rappeler son devoir, encore. Le Roi lui avait tourné le dos. Elle le comprit bien vite, personne ne l'aiderait. C'était la si dure vérité. Certaines fois, elle n'avait rien à manger et même si, sa situation lui coupait l'appétit.

Le lendemain, elle reçut cependant la visite d'un « invité » inattendu. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. C'était Willibert. Il insista à la porte, toqua ardemment jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur, envoyé par la propriétaire, lui pria gentiment de s'en aller. Il poussa le valet et entra dans les appartements.

«**Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?**

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !** _Fit-elle tout en haussant le ton._

-**Plaît-il !**

-**Vous savez pertinemment que je refuserais après ce que vous m'avez fait subir,** _dit la plus jeune en montrant les traces de griffures à peine cicatrisées._

-**J'en suis terriblement navré.** **Ce n'était pas mon intention, de vous causer du tort. Je ne vais m'attarder plus longtemps, je sens que ma présence dérange.**

-**En effet. Adieu donc !**

-**Ça serait dommage de voir votre fils grandir si pauvrement. Au moins faites cela pour lui.**

-**Je sais parfaitement ce qui est bon pour mon fils !**

-**Bien évidemment, **_tonna l'autre._

-**Partez maintenant.**

-**Je me souviens que Loth m'avait demandé de prendre soin de vous avant sa mort et quel ami suis je ! Je n'accomplis même pas sa volonté.** »

Sur ce, le chevalier quitta l'endroit et s'en alla, on-ne-sait où. La jeune femme, contrariée de cette intrusion et de l'indiscrétion. Elle alla réconforter son jeune enfant et resta posée ainsi avec Gauvain dans ses bras. Alors, Loth avait envoyé ce goujat pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Étaient -ils vraiment amis ? Pourquoi lui ?

Un mois et quelques jours étaient passés. Elle avait sans cesse repenser à cette demande et à ce qui s'en suivrait. Au moins, si elle le faisait, cela profiterait au moins à son bébé. Au point où elle en était... elle accepterait tout pour satisfaire son fils. Ce n'était pas juste de lui imposer ça. Il méritait mieux. Alors à contre-cœur, elle épousa Willibert qui, lorsqu'il appris la réponse positive, fut ravi. Tous les soirs, en pensant à son erreur, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de regret, de chagrin, d'amour pour Loth. Elle le trahissait. Elle n'avait pas accompli un veuvage digne de lui. Les villageois racontaient partout que Anna n'attendait que la mort de son mari pour épouser Willibert, d'autres que s'était une profiteuse, et certains seulement, la plaignait, et savait qu'elle n'y allait pas de son gré.

Ils se fiancèrent rapidement et le mariage suivit de près. Mais dès la première cohabitation, il y avait eu ce problème. La jeune femme refusait de partager sa chambre avec son nouvel époux. Alors, cette nuit là, il la brutalisa, l'obligeant à assouvir ses besoins. Elle pleurait lorsqu'il cella leur union. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était un viol. Lorsqu'il eut finit son affaire, elle pleurait encore, son âme s'était échappé et avait laissé un pantin, manipulé par ce vil homme. Plus jamais, on ne verra la Anna d'avant. Elle allait devoir le supporter pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

Des semaines passèrent, Gauvain et elle vivaient à leur faim. Lorsque Anna était désagréable, Willibert ne trouvait qu'une solution, il la battait puis soit-disant pour la réconforter, il lui donnait du plaisir en la violant. La jeune femme parfois sombrait dans des dépressions interminables, puis Gauvain lui mettait du baume au cœur. Une fois, elle avait tellement pleuré lorsque son fils avait montré du doigt « le gros monsieur » en disant « papa ». Puis elle s'était effondrée, en lui défendant de dire une telle chose. « Ce n'est pas ton père ! Jamais il ne le sera ! Ton père était un homme bon ! ».

Cet homme la répugnait. Un bonimenteur, un manipulateur. Il avait triché. Il l'avait trompé. Il avait joué avec elle. Elle en souffrirait toute sa vie. Gauvain était son seul espoir, sa raison. En effet, elle allait devoir le supporter pendant toute sa vie et Gauvain aussi.

**À suivre**

**...**

* * *

Une petite review pour vos impressions? Chapitre 2 fini :D Merci à vous de me lire ^^


	3. Chapitre II : De son berceau à sa tombe

Chapitre venu avec beaucoup de retard... Je m'en excuse :S J'avais terminé la majorité de mon histoire, jusqu'à un bug informatique inconsidérable (Dorénavant, je garde deux copies de mon travail ;p) et d'autres raisons personnelles :/ Donc, j'ai tout réécrit (en partie). Il y aura donc le prologue, 6 chapitres et un épilogue.

Merci pour vos reviews :D Je n'y réponds pas personnellement, mais ça me fait très plaisir.

**Longueur:** 2.455 mots.

J'espère que vous aimerez ;) Hope you like it.

* * *

**Le Beau-Père**

**Chapitre II**

**De son berceau à sa tombe**

* * *

Sept ans déjà que le Gauvain été né. Devenu téméraire et toujours aussi curieux, il avait quitté son berceau et parlait à présent comme un galopin de son âge. Presque six années entières de cohabitation, de violences physiques, de rabaissement, d'abus, de crises, de dépressions, de rancoeur, de haine, de respect, de sentiments enfouis.

La nourrice -à peine la vingtaine- était resté pour Gauvain pendant les deux premières années, mais s'en était allé à cause de ce Willibert -dépravé et malsain- qui ne cessait de lui faire des avances salaces. Il lui passait souvent la main aux fesses, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose et n'agisse comme avec son épouse ? Il voulait la posséder comme il possédait Anna.

Anna n'allait pas de son mieux et multipliait d'année en année les amères mélancolies. Là sans être ici ici sans être là. Chaque jour, elle priait pour une guerre qui obligerait son geôlier à partir se battre, se blesser ou mourir. Elle avait vieilli plus qu'elle ne le devait. Des grandes poches grisâtres sous ses -jadis- beaux yeux verts lui donnait l'air d'une vieillarde lasse ayant vécu une entière existence. Ses cheveux auburn n'étaient plus, quelques cheveux grisonnants s'installaient. Cette si belle chevelure d'antan, rangée en bataille. Son corps osseux et décharné étaient les témoins de ses angoisses. Et sa peau ! Sa peau était lacérée, rossé, constellé d'hématomes noirs, bleus, cramoisies et vermillons. Certaines parties étaient à vif. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans son apparence témoignait de sa fugace beauté : ses lèvres charnues, délicates, rosés, suaves.

Quant à Willibert, il ne s'arrangeait guère. Il grossissait à vue d'œil. Sinon, rien n'avait changé. Toujours ce caractère, cette vilenie, cette duperie, cette imposture. Il avait même obligé la pauvre malheureuse à renier ses proches. On ne savait jamais, au cas où elle voudrait s'enfuir ou parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il la laissait dépérir. Cependant, il tenait toujours ses engagements, le petiot était nourri, blanchi et logé. Quelques fois, il lui offrait des petits jouets de bois pour se faire aimer, en vain. Aussi offrait-il bijoux et toilettes à la mère. Mais un homme comme lui ne changeait pas. On-ne-sait quoi de tendresse et il repartait dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Il continuait à battre Anna et pour Gauvain, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Son tempérament ne lui plaisait pas, il parlait trop et devenait effronté. Il allait devoir le mater avant que ça ne dégénère.

Gauvain passait la plupart de ses journées ici-même et un précepteur lui apprenait à lire et à écrire. Toutefois, il n'en avait cure et ne pensait qu'à s'amuser avec les autres enfants des paysans. Il s'était acoquiné d'un prénommé Sven, fils de laboureur. Gauvain, âgé d'un an de moins que son semblable. Ils faisaient les pires bêtises ensemble.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un après-midi, alors que Gauvain gambadait dans tout le village. Ce dernier, après avoir, pendant des heures, admiré les mets qui se trouvaient face à lui, avec des grands yeux émerveillés, déroba des petits pains sur un étal et s'enfuit en courant. La vendeuse avait crié au voleur puis avait envoyé un jeune garçon -la dizaine- le poursuivre. Puis, le voleur s'était retrouvé coincé. L'autre garçon était bien trop rapide, et lui déjà essoufflé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de le retarder en lui envoyant son butin à la figure. Et d'un arbre, naquit la voix d'un jouvenceau du haut des branches « Monte ! » criait-il « Vite, dépêche-toi ! ». Le fugitif avait à peine semé son assaillant. Il déploya de longues jambes et grimpa, le reste de son vol emprisonné dans sa tunique. Il n'arrivait pas à se hisser au sommet de la branche. Un instant, ils s'observèrent du haut de cet arbre. Il le regarda perfidement. L'autre approchait... Tout à coup, le garçon aux cheveux roussâtres lui tendit une main qu'il saisit sans rechigner. À présent bien camouflé dans les feuillages, ils attendaient patiemment. Le jeunot s'arrêta devant la cachette, inconscient de la présence du receleur dans l'arbre qui se dressait au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant, il entendit glousser quelque part. Il s'avança puis disparut de la vision des deux enfants. Ils retinrent leur souffle pendant quelques secondes. Le plus grand regarda à travers les feuilles, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord de la branche. Plus rien à l'horizon. Il pivota légèrement puis sourit à son camarade, commençant à hoqueter d'hilarité. Soudain, il bascula en avant mais n'eût le temps de chuter car Gauvain le rattrapa puis le hissa sur la branche. Il l'en gratifia d'une timide courbette accompagné d'un sourire gratifiant « Je m'appelle Sven ». Ils se glissèrent sur le tronc puis mirent pied à terre. Il prit un temps puis finalement « Ravi de te rencontrer, moi c'est Gauvain ». Ils s'étaient partagés la nourriture et avait passé le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien.

À partir de cet instant, ils étaient devenus quasi inséparables, malheureusement pour tout le voisinage. Pourtant, une fois et une fois seulement, ils risquèrent leur amitié. Sven s'enquérait de la situation de sa mère.

« **On raconte que ta mère est...**

Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de finir sa phrase mais il entendit dans sa voix des reproches et des sous-entendus. Il le plaqua au sol puis vociféra :

-**Tu ne sais rien de ma mère ! Tais-toi ! Je te l'interdis !** »

Il roua Sven de coups -qui lui, se débatit- puis s'arrêta pour fuir, les larmes perlant au creux de ses yeux.

Gauvain resta ainsi pendant deux semaines entières, mais après mûre réflexion, il repensa à cette amitié. Il s'excusa timidement, redoutant qu'il ne veuille le pardonner.

« **Excuse-moi Sven... pour... ce que je t'ai fait...**

-**Ne me parle pas, toi !**

-**Mais...**

Il fondit en larmes lorsque Sven le repoussa.

-**Tu m'as fait du mal ! Je ne t'avais rien fait. Retourne avec ton papa et ta maman !**

-**Ce n'est pas mon père !** _répéta-t-il plusieurs fois._

-**Il t'offre pleins de choses et s'occupe de toi et de ta mère... alors je le considère comme ton père**,_ dit Sven_.

-**Il ne le sera jamais ! Mon papa est mort à la guerre. Lui, il... Il... Il a... Il fait de vilaines choses à maman... il la frappe, il ne la respecte pas !**

C'est à cet instant que Sven, lui, resta coi. Puis Gauvain laissa couler des larmes chaudes sur ses joues.

-**Je ne le savais pas, excuse-moi Gauvain...**

-**Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave.**

-**Je m'en veux, Gauvain,** _fit le pauvre Sven._

-**Passons !**

-**D'accord...**

Gauvain dissipa ce malaise en proposant :

-**Et si on jouait maintenant ?**

-**Hum...** »

Il se précipita sur Gauvain avant de lui effleurer le bras et de s'enfuir en courant. Ce dernier parti à sa recherche en s'élançant à son tour.

Depuis que Gauvain fréquentait Sven, Willibert avait son beau-fils en horreur. Sven, incitant Gauvain à la rébellion, au refus d'autorité. Ainsi, Willibert commença à battre Gauvain pour lui inculquer ses valeurs et malgré les supplications d'Anna, il s'acharnait à présent sur eux-deux.

Les marques de la violence se remarquaient de plus en plus. Sven se doutait de quelque chose mais n'en parlait jamais à son cadet.

« **On pourrait apprendre à se battre... tu sais... pour foutre une bonne correction au Gros !**

-**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**,_ dit Gauvain_.

-**Tu préfères le supporter ?** _S'enquit-il_.

-**J'ai... peur. Peur pour ma mère. Peur pour moi. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire.**

-**Crois-tu que la peur te sauvera toi et ta mère ? Que ta peur le changera ?**_ S'obstina le rouquin_.

-**Je... D'accord** »

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'entraîner chaque semaine, au moins une fois. Ils maniaient des branches mortes comme épées Gauvain s'était trouvé une aptitude prononcée à cet exercice. Ils pratiquaient aussi la lutte pour les corps-à-corps mais ces deux-là étaient beaucoup trop chétifs faisant ainsi ressembler leur joute en une ridicule bataille de gamins aussi forts qu'une brindille.

Cette fois-ci Gauvain revint en pleurs, méconnaissable, le visage tuméfié, boursouflé. Il s'était interposé entre Willibert et sa mère. Lorsque Sven le vit, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans une extrême fureur. Il lui tendit une flasque exhalant une écrasante senteur, âcre, éperonnant, intriguant.

« **Tiens bois !**

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** _réussit-il finalement à formuler._

-**De la gnôle... C'est bon pour toi et moi. Quand on a mal au corps et dans le cœur.**

-**Ça vient d'où ?**

-**Je l'ai chipé... Mais c'est pas important. Ça fait oublier les problèmes**, _ajouta-t-il en souriant_.

-**Je te re...**

-**Je te jure que je le tuerai pour ce qu'il te fait subir !** _cria le plus vieux_.

-**Et pour ma mère aussi... ?**

-**Pour ta mère aussi** ».

Des jours et des jours d'entraînement. Presque aussi forts l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient près du but. Ils étaient prêts. Ils le tueraient. Ils se l'étaient promis. Un pacte scellé par le désespoir. Un pacte mauvais. Cela promettait une mort, du sang. Car tout pacte a un prix.

Un soir, alors que Gauvain somnolait dans son petit lit, il entendit des fracas suivis de gémissements. C'était certainement Willibert qui battait sa mère. Il cala sa tête sous son polochon pour ne plus entendre ces cris de douleur. La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit mais il ne le remarqua pas. Un poids déforma la droiture du matelas sur lequel il dormait. Il ne se tourna pas, les larmes de chagrin coulant au creux de ses yeux. Une main caressa la sienne qu'il pressait sur l'oreiller. Celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision. Un léger baiser fut déposé ses doux et longs cheveux lisses. Qui était-ce ? Une présence délicate, féminine. Il était terrifié. Elle lui caressait à présent les cheveux dans une sérénité bienvenue. Les bruits avaient cessés. Lorsqu'il pivota légèrement sa tête, il la vit. Elle. Sa mère. Anna. Elle était saine et sauve. C'était seulement elle. Elle n'avait rien. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, il se demanda si ces bruits avaient été un rêve, un simple rêve. Mais le regard inquiet, sa mère lui donnait l'effet inverse. Il se dégagea de ses bras qui le berçaient et ouvrit la porte. Willibert, penché au-dessus d'un petit corps, prenait un air songeur. Il se rapprocha sans que son beau-père ne l'aperçoive. Des cheveux roux, un visage qui ne trompait pas. Sven. C'était Sven. À cette idée, il recula de quelques pas, alertant le Gros de sa présence. Muet... Aucun son n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres. Son ami ne bougeait pas, plus.

«** Il est...**

-**Mort!** d_it le chauve, en frottant une bosse sur son crâne._

Sven n'était plus. Sa vie l'avait quitté. Une soudaine envie d'en finir avec ce coillu.

-**Mortecouille! Ce lièvre a tenté de me saigner. Cette puterelle n'a pas eu les pices de m'asséner un bon coup**, _fit le Gros, fier de lui_.

-**Vous l'avez...**

-**Crevé, je sais. Truandaille, il l'était ! Paillard aussi! Ta pesance ne me touche pas, petit. Tu penses que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui a demandé à cette paltonière de m'éliminer ?** »

Il se prépara à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais toujours rien. Des sanglots étouffés dans sa gorge. Il serra les poings, prêt à les utiliser contre l'assassin. Mais, sa mère l'en empêcha. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, l'embrassa sur le front et le fit aller dans sa chambre. Il laissa couler les sanglots qu'il retenait. Ne supportant, plus son poids, il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à ce qui venait sous sa main. Il l'avait perdu, lui, son seul ami. Son meilleur ami. Tué par son beau-père. Un enfant. Tout comme lui, un enfant. L'enfant de quelqu'un. L'enfant de quelqu'un qui l'aime... Mort. À cause de lui. C'était sa faute. Il l'avait laissé mené ce plan sans but. Sans existence. Sans espoir.

Tandis que sa mère défendait l'âme de l'ami de son fils, prenant le risque de se faire battre, Gauvain buvait ce qui lui restait de Sven. Jusqu'à en perdre ses moyens, à tout oublier, ne plus être le même.

« **Ce n'était rien qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait rien contre vous**, _fit-elle d'un ton placide_.

-**Foutre de Dieu ! Il a tenté de me tuer.**

-**Ce n'était rien qu'un enfant.**

-** Ah! Femme! Tiens ta langue si tu ne veux pas le fouet! Je te conchie!**

-**Un enfant...**

-**Pisseuse! Sois maudite, chienne! Tu l'auras cette correction!**

Il la gifla puis lui saisit le bras fermement, l'emmenant dans la chambre.

-**Je ne vais pas te battre, ma douce!** _susurra-t-il a son oreille, tout en lui caressant la joue._ **C'est l'heure des jeux, ma godinette! Ne fais pas chauffer l'huile de rein !** _ajouta-t-il, perversement, passant sa main sous sa robe en direction de son sexe_. »

Gauvain avait la rage. Son existence n'avait aucun sens, si ce n'était celui de souffrir. Il se vengerait. De Lui, de sa vie, de tout. Comme il l'avait promis à Sven, il tuerait son geôlier. Pour sa mère, pour son père, pour Sven, pour lui. Pour l'honneur.

* * *

**À suivre**

**...**

* * *

Quelle fin! Prochain chapitre, dès que j'ai fini de le peaufiner méticuleusement :)

Une petite review pour vos impressions? (constructif si possible)

Merci à vous de me lire xxx

SubtleObsession.


End file.
